The science of nano-technology is an emerging field with a host of novel and unique applications. Nanostructured materials are characterized by an ultra-fine microstructure having some physical feature less than 100 nanometers in size. This feature may be grain size, the diameter of a constituent particle or fiber, or a layer thickness. Following the initial discovery of the existence of the carbon nanotube, carbon, silicon-based, and other nanostructures have been an area of significant interest because of their unusual electrical and mechanical properties. Carbon nanotubes and silicon-based nanostructures offer promises for super strong materials and extremely small, fast computer chips, while doped silica nanofibers may offer new approaches for interconnects, transistors, luminescent devices, photo-detectors and chemical sensors. However, major challenges have heretofore been unresolved, particularly with respect to developing efficient systems for (and methods of) production of ceramic nanostructured materials. Applications of silica, alumina and titania nanostructures may be enhanced by utilization of various alternative physical structures of these materials if various alternative physical structures could be produced efficiently. What are needed therefore are alternative morphologies and methods of fabrication of silica, alumina, and titania nanostructures, and other ceramic nanostructures.